Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth
by FriendlyWeirdo845
Summary: The guys in Sabertooth all fall in love with the new girl, Yukino. They decide to let Yukino pick her boyfriend. How'll this play out? You decide! Vote for who Yukino will pick as her boyfriend by voting on the poll on my account page. If you choose other, tell me who the "other" is and why.
1. Chapter 1

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth

It was a slow day at Sabertooth. Sting, Rouge, Rufus, and Orga were just sitting around with nothing to do. "Man, I'm so bored," Sting said while looking through the book shelves for something to read. "What the hell do you want us to do about it?" Rufus said while getting up from the floor he was laying down on. Lector then came running into the room while panting. "Every…one…the master…and Minerva…have an…announcement…and you're all…supposed to be…there," Lector said before he fainted from exhaustion.

**5 minutes later…**

"What do you think the Master wants to talk about?" Orga said with curiosity in his voice. "Who gives a rat's ass? I'm just happy that it gives us something to do," Rouge said. The master, Master Jimmea and his daughter, Minerva came up to the podium, but everyone was still talking. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jimmea screamed at the top of his lungs. The wizards of Sabertooth did what they were told. "Thank you, now we would like to introduce you to a new wizard to our guild."

When the new wizard showed up, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, and Orga just shifted all their attention to her. "This is Yukino Arugia, our new wizard," Minerva said before she shook her hand. "Now, Yukino, tell us what magical power you have," the master told. Yukino shifted a little, and took her keys out. "I'm a celestial wizard. I hope I can get along with each and every one of you." Yukino then walked down the podium and started introducing herself to all the guild members.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Sting exclaimed. "She looks like an angel," Rufus said poetically. "She makes me so happy, I want to sing," Orga said while grabbing a microphone. Rouge took the microphone from Orga before everyone had to hear his ear piercing singing. "I agree with you all, she looks and seems amazing," Rouge said. "And she's gonna be my girlfriend," They all said at once. They all looked at each other, and said "Your girlfriend?" They started fighting, and a couple minutes later, Minerva saw the fight, and kept them in her anti-magic barriers.

"Alright, what the hell are you idiots fighting about?" Minerva questioned. "Sting, talk first." "Well, I was just saying that Yukino was going to be my girlfriend, then these three ass suckers started saying the same thing." "Wait, you mean that this is all about Yukino?" The guys all looked at each other, and said "Yeah!" Minerva just face palmed at the stupidity of this fight. "Well, you guys are gonna have to solve this peacefully. And if I see you idiots fighting again, I'm gonna tell Dad, and he'll kick all of your asses at the same time," Minerva warned as she walked away.

"Alright, we'll have to decide on how we're gonna do this," Rufus suggested. Sting then looked as though he had an idea. "What is it, Sting? Do ya have an idea?" Rouge asked. "Actually, yes. We'll all take her out on dates, and have her decide on who she wants to be her boyfriend" Sting explained. "That's actually not a bad idea," Orga said. "Who knew that Sting could actually have good ideas?" "I'll kick your ass, Orga," Sting said before he pounced on him with punches to the face. "E…excuse me," a soft voice said. Sting and Orga stopped fighting and looked at her with huge smiles on their faces. "Minerva told me to introduce myself to you. I'm Yukino, the celestial wizard."

"I'm Sting, the light dragon slayer," Sting said while pushing his friends out of the way. "Well it's nice to meet you, Sting" Yukino said while shaking his hand. Orga then came bursting back up. "I'm Orga, the lightning god slayer." "Nice to meet you. Minerva said you had amazing magical powers, but have a singing voice that sucks balls," Yukino said. Rufus then made himself known with some fireworks, which he made with his Memory Make magic. "I'm the memory make magician, Rufus Lore. I'll remember you as the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Rufus said in a poetic manner while kissing her hand. Yukino was shocked, and pulled her hand back while blushing. "Uh, thank you, Rufus. You seem to be really friendly." "And I'm Rouge, the shadow dragon slayer," Rouge simply said as he held out his hand for a handshake. Yukino smiled and shook his hand back. "Thank you all for being so friendly. I hope to work with you sometime in the future," Yukino said as she left.

Rufus, Orga, and Rouge looked at Sting and said "Deal!" as an answer to his idea involving Yukino. Minerva was looking on and thought to herself 'This is going to be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Part 2)

The guys gathered in Sting's room to discuss a very important topic; who'll be the one to take Yukino on a date first. "I think I should be first," Orga practically screamed at everyone else. "After all, I'm the most entertaining out of all of you." "Having a singing voice that's so horrible that it makes people laugh isn't a form of entertainment," Rufus countered. "I'm the most refined out of all of you, so that vision of beauty will go out with me first."

"Well, me and Rouge are the most famous in the guild," Sting explained. "But, since I'm more famous, I think I should take her out first." Before Rouge could give his argument, Lector chimed in with his solution. "These pointless arguments are getting you guys nowhere. You should come up with some game, and the winner of that game gets to go out with Yukino first, and the others can go out with her after the winner depending on how well he did in said game, Lector lectured.

The guys looked at each other astonished. "That's a good idea," Rouge said. "Yeah, but what should the game be?" Sting asked. Before anyone had time to think, Frosch decided to give his idea a try. "Fro thinks you guys should draw straws," Frosch said simply. Before anybody had time to react, Rufus picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing. When he was done, he showed it to Frosch, and it was a straw.

"There! I win!" Rufus exclaimed loudly as he shoved his work in Frosch's face. "Not like that, Rufus-kun," Frosch explained. "Fro meant that you guys take straws, and whoever gets the biggest one gets to ask Yukino out first. And the others will go in order by how big their straws are compared to the winner's." Lector then came back in with four straws in his hand. "And just so there won't be any bias, I'm going to give you guys the straws," Lector explained.

All four of them grabbed straws and waited for the cue to show them. "Alright, let's see what you all got," Lector said. Orga, Sting, and Rouge showed their straws, and Sting had the biggest out of all of them. "Yes! That date is mine!" Sting shouted as he was jumping up and down in celebration. "Not so fast, Sting," Rufus said as he showed everyone his straw, and it was bigger than Sting's. "Oh come on! That's not fair! He obviously used some memory magic to see which one was biggest," Orga complained. "Well, he got the straw, so he wins," Lector said while shrugging his shoulders. "So, Sting will go after Rufus, then Orga will go after Sting, and Rouge will go last," Lector explained. "Dammit," Sting cursed under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Part 3)

Minerva and Yukino were sitting in the dining room, telling the other about the day the other had. "So, Yukino, how was meeting four of the most powerful wizards in Sabertooth?" Minerva asked Yukino. "They were very interesting, and a lot friendlier than I thought," Yukino said with a sweet, but innocent smile. Minerva sweat dropped on how Yukino didn't seem to notice their crushes on her. Minerva then smiled as she just realized she had something to pick on the new kid about.

"You know, they're not normally that nice to new recruits," Minerva explained. "They're acting that way because they like you." "Of course they like me, they're my newest partners and hopefully, my new friends," Yukino countered, still not knowing where Minerva was going with the conversation. "That's not what I meant. I meant that they like-like you," Minerva said as she tried to suppress her laugh after seeing Yukino's shocked expression.

"W…w…what are y…you t…t…talking about?" Yukino barley managed to stammer out. "Well, for them, it was like love at first sight. They were even fighting in the hall before I came here to see which one of them would get to ask you out first," Minerva said. "Really?" Yukino barley squeaked out. Secretly, she felt good that a bunch of men were fighting just to be with her. "So, do you have your eyes on one of them?" Minerva asked with curiosity. "Isn't that a little personal?" Yukino asked while shifting in her seat. "Oh come on. We're both girls here," Minerva replied.

Yukino took a deep breath and started talking. "Well, I don't think I could say that, giving the fact that I barley know them. I mean, I only know their names. That's hardly enough to say whether I like them that way or not," Yukino explained. The guys were watching this all play out, planning on seeing how Rufus intended to ask Yukino out in front of Minerva. "You better have a damn good plan for this," Orga told Rufus. "Just watch and learn," Rufus said simply. He took a deep breath and walked up to Yukino and Minerva.

"Excuse me Minerva, but I would like to ask Yukino something in private," Rufus told her. "Oh, of course," Minerva said in almost a teasing tone while looking at Yukino. Yukino just blushed and continued squirming around in her chair. "Yes, Rufus?" Yukino asked, already knowing what he wanted. "Do you want to go to this firework show with me?" Rufus asked while holding his hand out. "It starts at 7PM tonight, and I really think you'd like it." "Well, OK. It does sound like fun," Yukino said before she walked back to her room.

Rufus looked at the other guys, who had astonished looks on their faces, and smiled in their direction. 'This was going to be an awesome date,' Rufus thought as he walked back to his room to get ready.

**Remember to keep voting. Does nobody like Rufus, by the way? Because nobody voted for Rufus, but voted for Orga? I mean, really?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Part 4)

Rufus is outside of Yukino's room, here to take her to see the fireworks show. When Yukino came out, Rufus' nose nearly bled a flood. Yukino is in a small white dress that showed off a lot of legs and cleavage. "Uh…hi Rufus," Yukino said nervously once she realized that Rufus likes the dress a little too much. Rufus snapped out of his trance after hearing Yukino's soft and sweet voice. "What are you staring at, Rufus?" Yukino asked after noticing that Rufus had his eyes glued to her.

Rufus had to word it just right, or risk getting slapped in the face and rejected by Yukino. "Well, I was just looking at the vision of beauty in front of me," Rufus said in a very poetic voice. Yukino blushed and looked down. "T…t…thank you, Rufus," Yukino stuttered out. "Well, the show should start soon. So, we should get going," Rufus said. "Yeah, we should," Yukino agreed as they started walking out.

**Meanwhile with Sting, Orga, and Rouge…**

Sting, Orga, and Rouge were watching Rufus and Yukino with a lacrima vision monitor. "Wow, that was a pretty good bounce back," Orga admitted, referring to how Rufus made her not even notice when he was staring at her and causing his nose to bleed. "He's gonna choke on the actual date," Sting immediately said. Just as Rouge was about to respond, Dobengal, another top wizard at the guild, came by.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Dobengal asked. "We're watching Rufus take Yukino on a date. After he dates her, we're gonna date her and let her choose which one of us she wants as her boyfriend," Rouge explained. "Well, can I get in on this?" Dobengal asked while Orga and Rouge developed shocked looks on their faces. "Because," Dobengal continued, "I was planning on asking her out." Sting then walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well good for you," Sting said loudly and sarcastically. "Maybe you can try asking her out from Jupiter!" Sting yelled as his hand became engulfed in light and punching Dobengal through the guild building. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dobengal screamed as he was sent flying through the sky. Orga and Rouge had looks of disbelief in their eyes as they turned their attention to Sting.

"What the hell, man?" Orga yelled as he started getting into Sting's face. "I don't need any more competition to get Yukino," Sting yelled back in Orga's face. "Well, you seemed confident that Rufus would mess up. But, you're scared of Dobengal taking Yukino. Are you sure you're as confident as you say?" Rouge countered with a smirk and a snicker. "SHUT UP!" Sting yelled as he lunged at Rouge.

**Meanwhile, with Yukino and Rufus…**

"Wow Rufus, this is absolutely amazing" Yukino said as she admired the fireworks in the sky. "I told you," Rufus said in the most polite way he possibly could. Rufus saw an ice cream truck nearby and realized he was a little hungry. "Hey Yukino, I'm going to get some ice cream? Do you want some?" Rufus asked. "If that's not too much trouble," Yukino replied. Rufus smiled at her warmly as he pulled out his money. "It's no trouble at all," Rufus said as he got up to get the ice cream.

Before he left, however, he leaned in and kissed Yukino on the cheek. Yukino was looking at Rufus leaving while blushing. 'He kissed me! He kissed me! It fells so…so…so….good!' Yukino thought as she started smiling and blushing even more. When Rufus came back with the ice cream, Yukino's smile grew wider as she ran up to him and kissed him back on the cheek. The rest of their time was arguably the best time Yukino had without her sister.

**One Hour Later…**

Rufus came back to the room Orga, Sting, and Rouge were in and he had a huge-ass smile on his face. Yukino went back to her room, happy with the way this evening turned out. "What're you so happy about, Rufus?" Sting asked with a burning curiosity. "I kissed Yukino," Rufus blurted out, not even attempting to sugar-coat it.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled out. "Not on the lips, on the cheeks. But, I kissed her," Rufus explained. "Well, just wait until tomorrow," Sting challenged. "I'm gonna give her a full mouth kiss, with tongue included." Orga and Rouge scoffed at that. "OK, we'll see about that," Orga said while smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Part 5)

Sting was waiting outside Yukino's room waiting for her to come out. It was Sting's turn to take Yukino out on a date and he already had everything planned out. He had gotten reservations at this really amazing restaurant that he knew Yukino would love. Sting was about to knock on the door, but when he started to knock, he accidently hit Yukino right in the nose. Sting immediately bent down to see the damage. He freaked out even more when he saw Yukino's nose bleeding.

"Oh my God, Yukino, I'm so sorry!" Sting practically screamed in her face. "I...it's okay, Sting," Yukino assured him, even though she looked like her nose had been broken. "I was going to ask you on a date today, but I can wait until your nose heals up," Sting told her while helping her up. "I'll go on a date with you tonight," Yukino bluntly stated. "You will? But what about your nose?" Sting asked while pointing at her now inflated, crooked, and bloody nose to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry about that. I'll go to Fairy Tail and have their healing mage heal me and I'll be back in time for our date," Yukino explained. "By the way Sting, what time is our date?" Yukino asked. "Uhhhh...how about 6:30?" Sting said. "OK, see you," Yukino said as she left to go to Fairy Tail. Sting just smirked to himself and muttered 'sweet' under his breath before going to get ready for his date.

**Meanwhile...**

Rouge was angrily glaring at the lacrima vision monitor, while Rufus and Orga were laughing their asses off. "Man, I always knew Sting was an idiot, but not this much of an idiot," Orga said while laughing. "I know, the date didn't even start and he already screwed up," Rufus said while wiping away the tears from laughing so hard off of his face. "I'll remember this for a long time. I will never let him live this down," Rufus continued as he tried to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

Rouge then got up and angrily eyeballed Rufus and Orga. "It wasn't funny. Yukino may have been seriously hurt," Rouge calmly and quietly, but angrily said. "But she said she was fine, Orga countered. "Yes, and if my memory is correct, which it usually always is, Yukino said she was going to visit that Sky Dragon Slayer at Fairy Tail who knows lost healing magic," Rufus said, with a counter of his own. "That doesn't mean that she's okay. Physically, she can be healed, but she may be mentally scarred for life," Rouge said. "She looks like a tough girl, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself," Orga said while looking back at the lacrima vision monitor.

**Let's check in on Dobengal...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Dobengal screamed as he plummeted straight into Mars. When he got up, he saw Hitler with a bunch of Martians. "Okay, we attack the Jews during the Hanukkah week . That is when they will be most vulnerable," Hitler instructed the Martians before he turned around and noticed Dobengal. "I was just leaving," Dobengal said as he was surrounded by Martians. Hitler then stuffs Dobengal into a cannon. "You got that right," Hitler said as the cannon fired Dobengal deeper into space. "NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN," Dobengal screamed as he was once again flying through space at hyper-sonic speeds.


	6. Chapter 6

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (part 6)

Sting was waiting outside Yukino's room again, this time, waiting for her so he can take her on their date. To avoid what happened last time, Sting decided to ring the doorbell instead of knock on the door. Unfortunately, Yukino came out just when Sting was about to press his finger on the doorbell, and he accidently poked her right in the eye. "OW! DAMMIT!" Yukino screamed as she clutched her right eye.

"Aw man, sorry about that," Sting apologized. Sting was now feeling worse because he saw the bandage on Yukino's nose, that reminded him of why he didn't knock in the first place. "It's alright, it really didn't do anything," Yukino said as she stood herself up. Now that Yukino was off the floor, Sting realized that she looked stunning. Yukino was wearing the same thing that she wore on her date with Rufus.

"Wow, you look great, Yukino," Sting said, trying to make up for poking her in the eye. "Uhhh...thanks, Sting," Yukino said while holding a hand over the eye that Sting had poked. "Are you ready to go?" Sting asked. Yukino only nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

When Yukino and Sting finally got there (which was like a 30 minute walk), Yukino was greeted by an amazing looking restaurant. "Wow, Sting, this looks great," Yukino said. "Well, if you think it looks good, just wait until you try the food," Sting said as they made their way inside.

**Meanwhile...**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Man, and I thought punching her in the face was hilarious," Rufus said while laughing. "Yeah, he just seems to hurt her at every turn," Orga said while chuckling a little bit. Rouge just shook his head at the two of them and continued to read. Just then, Master Jiemma and Minerva came in the room.

"What're you guys doing?" Jiemma asked, demanding an answer. "We're watching Sting's date with Yukino," Rouge simply said. "Yeah, and he's accidently punched her in her nose and poked her in the eye. Damn, that was hysterical," Orga added while Rufus was chuckling in the corner.

Jiemma and Minerva also started laughing, as they had to admit it was kind of funny. "Mind if we watch too?" Minerva asked while pulling chairs up for her father and herself. "The more the merrier," Rufus responded as they all continued to watch how Sting's date with Yukino was going.

**2 hours later...**

"Wow, Sting. You were right about the food. I hope you don't mind that I ordered a little extra to take home with me," Yukino said while lifting up a doggie bag full of leftovers. "Not a problem, in fact, I did the same thing when I first went there," Sting replied nonchalantly. When they made it to Yukino's room, Sting pulled her close and, without any warning, gave her a full mouth kiss. After he released the kiss, Sting started to walk away before he stopped and said "Goodnight". Yukino blushed and smiled as she went into her room.

**Back with the others...**

Everyone was just sitting there, mouths agape at what they had just witnesses. "Wow, when Sting said he was going to give Yukino a full mouth kiss, he wasn't playing around," Rufus said quietly, still in shock about what just happened. "Well, I'll have to be better," Orga said quietly as he was thinking on what to do with Yukino on their date tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Part 7)

Orga went to Yukino's room with a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates. 'Man, this just seems like one big cliché, but it was all I could think of', Orga thought as he knocked on the door, trying not to accidently hurt Yukino as Sting had done. When he opened the door, Yukino was in a different outfit than the one she had on during her dates with Rufus or Sting. It was light blue with red streaks around it. The dress was also had a shorter skirt and she was wearing high heels.

"Hey Yukino, how's it going?" Orga asked as he handed Yukino the bouquet of roses. "I'm doing fine, and thank you for the roses," Yukino said as she smelled the roses. "Oh, I also got you these," Orga said as he gave her the box of chocolates. "Aw, thank you, Orga," Yukino said as she took one of the chocolates out of the bag and put it in her mouth. "Mmmmmm, mint chocolate. That's so good," Yukino whispered almost to herself. "Well, I'm glad you like them. Now, do you want to go?" Orga asked, propping his elbow. Yukino put her arm through his, and they headed off.

**Meanwhile, at the Sabertooth Guild…**

"Wow, that actually went well," Rogue said, with a tiny hint of surprise in his voice. "Yeah, I never knew that Orga could do something so delicate like that," Rufus agreed. Sting just scoffed at them and stuck his nose in the air. "Please, he's not going to make it halfway through the date," Sting said, with an ounce of ego in his voice. Rufus smirked at Sting and pointed a finger in his face. "At least Orga didn't punch Yukino in the face," Rufus said, and after which, started to laugh. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, RUFUS," Sting screamed as he lunged at Rufus.

Sting grabbed Rufus and threw him through a wall, and unfortunately, right in front of Master Jiemma. Jiemma then sported a look on his face that said 'Come closer so I can castrate you' and directed it right at Sting. "Sting, could you come here, please?" Jiemma said with a little too much sweetness in his voice for Sting to not be a little wary. "Y…yes, sir?" Sting said, almost as if he was about to wet his pants. "I HOPE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Jiemma screamed at him while Sting just shrunk down. "Y…y…yes sir," Sting said quietly, as he handed some bills to Jiemma. "Alright, but if this happens again, you'd better hope I don't find your ass," Jiemma said in a really threatening manner before he left.

Sting shivered out of fear and Rufus got back up, laughed at Sting, and sat down while still laughing. "Shut the hell up, Rufus," Sting threatened before he sat down. Rogue then looked back at the communication lacrima, and got a huge smile on his face when he saw where Orga was taking Yukino. "What are you smiling at, Rogue?" Rufus said before he looked at the lacrima and started laughing again. "Man, how stupid can Orga be?" Rufus said in between fits of laughter.

Sting, hearing Rufus laughing so loud at something not involving him, decided to see what was going on. Sting's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw where Orga was taking Yukino. "Is that really where he's taking her?" Sting asked as he turned to Rogue. Rogue just nodded with a huge smile on his face. Orga was taking Yukino to a local karaoke bar that had just opened up near the guild. Sting got an even bigger smile on his face. "Man, Yukino is so going to be mine," Sting said, knowing just how much of a torture it is to listen to Orga sing.


	8. Chapter 8

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Chapter 8)

Yukino was getting ready for her 3rd date with someone from Sabertooth, and she had just gotten there. 'Wow, I didn't think I would be this popular. I've never been really popular with anyone', Yukino said, as a smile was growing on her face. Then, she heard a knock on her door, and went to get it. "Hello?" "Yukino, it's me, Orga". "OK, hold on," Yukino said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and opened the door. It revealed Orga in a….purple suit, orange polka dotted tie, and blue disco pants.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yukino laughed after she saw Orga's ensemble. Orga then got a confused look on his face. "Why are you laughing so much, Yukino?" Orga asked, not knowing that he was wearing the exact definition of a 'fashion disaster'. "I'm sorry Orga, but what the hell are you wearing?" Yukino asked once she calmed down. "Just something I threw together," Orga said nonchalantly.

"Well…it's very…unique," Yukino, saying the nicest thing she possibly could about Orga's outfit which even a blind person would know not to wear. "Let's get going to our date," Orga said as Yukino followed him out the door.

**Meanwhile with everyone else…**

Minerva, Jiemma, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and the Exceeds were all watching on the lacrima with a giant bowl of popcorn, wanting to see how Orga would mess up his date. "How long do you think it's gonna take him?" Sting asked Rufus. "If memory serves, probably five minutes," Rufus said with a smirk. Rogue just stayed stoic faced until he saw where Orga was taking Yukino for a date.

Apparently, Jiemma and Minerva saw this too, as they both left the room. Sting noticed this and turned around. "Hey, why are you guys leaving?" Sting asked before Rogue pointed to the lacrima. When Sting turned around to see it, the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. "Man, I am so winning this," Sting said as he saw where this place was…a karaoke bar.

**Back with Yukino and Orga…**

Yukino and Orga were at the karaoke bar, and Yukino had heard from everyone in Sabertooth how bad Orga's singing was, so she hoped that the machine was broken or that they planned on having a quiet evening, but one step through the doors shattered those hopes. There was a girl on stage singing "You Got Spirit, Kid" by Coheed and Cambria, and doing it really well.

When the patrons turned around to see Orga, most of them had a look of absolute horror on their face, and the manager looked the same way. "Orga…uh hello. This isn't totally unwanted. So…how are you?" The manager said, trying not to show the fact that he wanted to kick Orga out. "Good, I'm here with my date for tonight, Yukino," Orga said showing Yukino off and being completely oblivious to everyone not wanting him in the bar.

"Well, do you want a song?" The manager asked Yukino and Orga. Yukino smiled and said "Sure, let me give it a try". Yukino then got on the stage, and sang a great rendition of "Set me on Fire" by Flyleaf. Everyone was cheering for her, and Orga was clapping and cheering the loudest out of everyone, which to her was both embarrassing and endearing at the same time.

"OK, me next!" Orga said as he went up on stage. Everyone in the arena gave him more boos than Roman Reigns got after the Wrestlemania 32 main event. Orga somehow was able to ignore all the boos he received, and sang some song, the boos were so loud that no one knew what the song was. Halfway through the song, Orga and Yukino got kicked out. "But I was going to rap the One Piece theme song next," Orga said before a glass hit him on the head.

"Well…goodnight Orga. It was an… interesting night," Yukino said after Orga got up.

**With the Sabertooth gang…**

"HAHAHAHA, I knew he would fuck that up!" Sting said as he nearly fell over his seat laughing. Rogue did nothing but looking at his phone the whole time. "Well, gentlemen, it looks like I am the winner, Rufus said. "You can't decide that yet, eve though it's obvious that I won. Rogue still has to take Yukino out on a date," Sting said pointing to Rogue. "Oh right, so, what do you have planned?" Rufus asked.

Rogue just gave him a small smirk. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," Rogue said as he walked out of the door to get all the preparations ready for tomorrow.

**Hello, my loyal fans. Sorry for the very late update, but this was Orga's date. What will Rogue have up his sleeve? We'll see. Well, you'll see, as I already know, but will not tell you because it will spoil the surprise. **


	9. Chapter 9

Yukino's First Day in Sabertooth (Chapter 9)

It was Rogue's turn to take Yukino on a date. He had been thinking about what he was going to do since they started this while competition. He finally decided what he was going to do. It was unorthodox and risky, but he thought that it would work. He walked over to Yukino's apartment, and knocked on the door lightly, trying not to replicate what Sting had done to her on their previous date. Yukino answered the door in a nice dress. "Hello, Yukino, you look great," Rogue said simply with a smile on his face.

"Yukino then got a smile on her face. "Thank you, Rogue, that is very nice of you to say," Yukino said as she followed Rogue out of her apartment complex. Yukino was a little suspicious of where Rogue was taking her, as she didn't know this place. This was nowhere where the restaurants, movie theaters, or even a park. Where were they going?

*Meanwhile, in the guild*

"Where the hell is Rogue going?" Sting asked. He knew that Rogue wasn't a social person and didn't really leave the guild or his home at least it had something to do with a mission. "Patience is a virtue, Sting," Rufus responded, as he too wanted to know where Rogue was taking Yukino, and he couldn't do that with Sting's constant yelling. "Shut the fuck up, Rufus unless you're answering my question," Sting said in a very annoyed manner.

As Rufus was about to retort, Jiemma grabbed Sting from the back of his shirt collar. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, Sting? We are trying to pay attention to the lacrima, and we can't do that with your damn complaining. Now if you don't sit down and shut up, you'll be cleaning the guild floors for the next two weeks!" Jiemma said forcefully before letting Sting go and sitting back down. Sting just muttered some very naughty expletives under his breath and sat back down.

Orga, for once, was actually quiet, as he waited with baited breath for where Rogue was taking Yukino. Minerva was also quiet in waiting, but she decided to break the silence once she realized something. "You know, where Rogue was going reminds me of a shortcut to the maximum security prison on the other side of Fiore," Minerva pointed out. Everyone, including Jiemma just burst out laughing. "A prison? Rogue isn't stupid, Minerva. He knows that nobody enjoys going to prison for any reason. Why would he want to take Yukino to a prison?" Orga said while he was laughing.

Jiemma then took a look at the screen before he stopped laughing and his jaw hit the floor. Everyone noticed and stopped laughing. "Master, are you alright?" Rufus asked. Jiemma just mumbled a little and pointed at the screen. When they all looked at the screen, they joined Jiemma with having their jaws hit the floor. "Well…my win is not just easy, it's guaranteed," Sting said once he recovered.

*Back with Rogue and Yukino*

Yukino was lost in her thoughts, trying to process why Rogue would take her to a prison of all places. "I know this is a weird place to bring someone for a date, but I found something here that I know you'll love," Rogue said, as if somehow reading her own mind and answering the question she had asked herself. Rogue took Yukino's hand and made it to the door. When they approached the guard, Rogue ad the guard did some sort of handshake, indicating that they knew each other, and the guard let them in without so much as seeing their IDs.

Yukino became more frightened the more she saw the prison, as she saw that the worst criminals in Fiore were in this prison. "Hey, hold on now. We're almost there," Rogue said as they entered a flight of stairs and they went upstairs. They then got off the stairs and went to a certain cell number. "Rogue, are you sure we should be doing this?" Yukino said, nervous that she was entering the same cage as some sort of serial killer. "Don't worry, Yukino. These cells are magic proof, and I think you know her very well. HEY! WAKE UP!" Rogue said before yelling at the prisoner, who was sleeping. The person turned around and revealed herself to be…

…Angel from the Oracion Sies. Also known as Sorano Agria. Yukino just looked at her and an overwhelming sense of nostalgia overcame her. "S…s…sorano-nee?" Yukino barley choked out, as that was all she could say since she was so choked up with emotion and nostalgia. Sorano looked at Yukino with confusion for all of twos seconds, before she started to cry herself. "Yuki-chan?" Sorano asked as she took a closer look at Yukino.

Yukino looked at Rogue, before he once again answered the question she had in her head, which was how he knew who her sister was and where she was. "I was doing some research one day, and found out that an Oracion Sies member came from the same city as you did, and when I got a look at her, it didn't take me long to find out that she was your sister," Rogue said, staying back to allow Yukino to have a moment with Sorano.

Yukino and Sorano just stayed in a hug for 10 minutes before Rogue told Yukino they had to leave. Yukino promised Sorano she would visit before she left, and they spent the rest of the day at Rogue's apartment eating lunch and talking.

**Finally… all the dates are complete. Now, it's your time to decide who Yukino will end up with. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story and putting up with the year long hiatus on this story. You guys rock! I'll see you in a week, Your Friendly Neighborhood Weirdo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yukino's First Day at Sabertooth (Chapter 10)

It had come to this! Four days of dates, four days of debating, and it was all about to come to an end tonight. Yukino was in a small room with Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Orga. She had made up her mind about who was going to be her boyfriend that night. Minerva and Jiemma were watching because…they had nothing else to do, and might as well be the first ones in the guild to know about this.

"OK, everyone, you have all taken me on dates. Some of them were awesome, and some of them were…uh…not the best," Yukino started as she tried to be as nice as she could. "I have made up my mind of who I want to be with," Yukino added before going up to each and every one of them, starting with Sting.

"Sting, when you came to my door, you accidentally punched me in the face. I know it was an accident, but Jesus it hurt like hell," Yukino told him while Sting just blushed in embarrassment. "But, the date you took me on was nice, and the food was good. But, I'm sorry, I just can't see us working out," Yukino said while offering a hand on his shoulder. Sting looked shocked, but he got over it. "It's alright, at least I tried," Sting said as he ruffled Yukino's hair in a playful manner.

Yukino smiled then went to Rufus. "Rufus, that fireworks show you took me to was amazing. It was also very nice of you to get ice cream for the both of us. And you were such a gentleman. But, much like Rufus, I can't see us as anymore then friends, and I really thought about it too," Yukino told him while offering a handshake. Rufus smiled at her kind hearted nature of not wanting him to feel too bad, as he shook her hand as well.

She looked at Orga for a brief second and said "I'm sorry, but no," Yukino told him. "Wait…what? Why don't I get some sort of compliment or something to ease the blow like you did them?" Orga asked, looking a bit offended. "Because the date, in all honesty, was terrible. You're singing was shit, you got all the people mad at us, and you got us kicked out, too. You're still my friend and I respect you, but I'd sooner get attacked by Phantom Lord's giant robot than go on another date with you," Yukino told him, emphasizing her point with repeated pokes to the chest with her finger.

Yukino then went to Rogue, with her face erupting in a crimson mask caused by a giant blush on her face. Her choice at this point was clear, but she wanted to make sure everyone knew it. "Rogue, you have treated me very nicely over these past couple of days, and you took the time of day to help me find the most important person in my life. For that, I can't thank you enough. And I've thought about it…and…I…want to be your girlfriend," Yukino said while giving Rogue a kiss on the cheek. Rogue didn't respond verbally, but gave her a kiss on the cheek back, and they walked out of the guild hand in hand.

Sting was about to say something when he heard something falling from the distance. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the voice screamed as t crashed through the guild wall and landed on Sting. It was Dobengal, who had been launched into space by Sting earlier in the story. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Sting," Dobengal said. "No, thank you for breaking my back!" Sting said as he laid on the floor, in pain. "You're welcome, so, what did I miss?" Dobengal asked. "Yukino's ging out with Rogue, and Minerva and Jiemma just disappeared," Orga told him.

"What do you mean, they're outside. They saw an ice cream truck, and decided to get some ice cream," Dobengal said, as he saw the two leave the guild while he was falling. "So, what did you do, Dobengal?" Rufus asked. "I was in space, and I saw Hitler conversing with aliens trying to finish what Hitler started with the Holocaust," Dobengal said while everyone just stared at him. "Well it looks like we all had a crazy couple of days. At least Yukino's happy," Rufus said to break the awkward silence as they went back to the main guild hall for a drink.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I never thought it would be this popular, but, I was wrong. Since only ONE person voted on the poll, I decided to choose the winner myself, and it was Rogue. Sorry to everyone who wanted to see the others win. **


End file.
